warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silent Thaw Remake
credit to Firestorm ‘ s Destiny of StarClan ! I have got permission to make this . / lowercase intended / ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ 「 �������������� ! 」 ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ In this remake , Ash x Squirrel is real ~ Mousewhisker is mates with Bumblestripe ~ Sunshinepaw is now made ~ Stormcloud has a crush on Squirrelflight and Sunshinepaw ~ ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ 「 �������������� ���� ������ ������������ �������� ������������ ! 」 ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ written by '' ★"silence is my favourite sound ." "don ‘ t mind me ,because this person is mentally and physically weird !" ☆ o n e ''Who are you , Sunshinepaw ? And what do you do ? '' “ hey ! squirrelflight ! there ‘ s — “ stormpaw , a gray tabby tom , squealed to his mentor . “ shh , stormpaw . when we hunt , we stay silent . “ the irritated dark ginger she — cat , squirrelflight , snapped back . “ but — “ stormpaw protested . “ you are new . “ squirrelflight paused . “ but you can ‘ t be ''this silly . “ sighing , squirrelflight licked her white paw . the wind blew the scent of warm milk , and reminded her of fire - burning greenleafs . frowning , the deputy signalled her apprentice to stay and wait here . “ stay here . “ she hissed . the grey tabby moved to her paw . “ no , here . “ the apprentice rolled his eyes , and waited for her to leave his sight . crouching down low , the tom started to slowly make his way to the she — cat . stormpaw liked his mentor . besides , she had saved the clans ! squirrelflight spun around . “ i know you are there ! “ her lovely voice rang , and stormpaw knew that he shouldn ‘ t of just went up to her . besides , this ruined the relationship ! stiffening slightly , stormpaw ran to the closest bush , making the leaves rustle . “ hey , stormpaw . “ squirrelflight murmured . “ get out . “ the ashamed apprentice walked out , his head hung in shame . to his surprise , squirrelflight purred at him . “ don ‘ t do that again . “ she gently scolded , and then the long , awkward silence began . The pair walked in silence together for a long time . it was one of those uncomfortable silences , where you wanted to talk , but something was restricting you from . the worse case of silence . the case of silence ... which makes you feel like you don ‘ t belong there . of course , stormpaw was allowed to feel like that . but no one likes to feel like that . so this long silence was a long unsettling thing ; almost like a war against silence . which raged on . squirrelflight broke the war . “ y ‘ know , it ‘s ... it ‘ s weird to be ashfur ‘ s mate . but at the same time , i want to have a mate ... “ she glanced nervously at stormpaw . “ I can be your mate . “ he blurted out , before realising what he said . “ oh... i am really sorry ... “ “ what do you mean , sorry ? “ squirrelflight scoffed . “ why not ? i mean , i guess you are young . “ ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ 「 �������� �������� ! 」 ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ the newly — named stormcloud felt a bubbly sensation filling him . he was a warrior ! finally ! smiling at squirrelflight , the tom arched his back , so his muscles would ripple under his pelt . stormcloud walked down , and sat by the fresh - kill pile . he would sit vigil tonight ; and hoped that squirrelflight would still want to be his mate. his gaze followed squirrelflight , and saw her coming towards him . they locked eyes , and stormcloud ‘ s heart took a large leap as a minute passed . They were still looking at each other . love bloomed in his heart . he would be awake and silent until morning ; where all would go planned . stormcloud managed to get a bit of sleep , before dawn broke out . he stretched , and got a mouse to eat . the tail was the best part of every mouse ; especially this one . stormcloud always ate the tail . he didn ‘ t see why others didn ‘ t . it was crisp and crunchy . looking for squirrelflight , he didn ‘ t see the she - cat anywhere . then he saw her . talking to ashfur '' . had she forgotten ? most likely , yes . sighing , the tom waited for her . finally , she came down . “ hey . “ he said to her , doing the test . “ hey . let me sort out the patrols , first ... “ she seemed vague , and stormcloud could not reach her . ''fake love ? he wondered . “ want to hunt with me , squirrelflight ? “ stormcloud jumped into action as soon as squirrelflight finished patrols . “ sure ! “ she chirped with her lovely voice . ashfur , who had obviously been listening , said , “ i ‘ ll come with you . “ “ i don ‘ t need protection , ashfur ! “ the deputy snapped to her mate , and marched off . stormcloud followed as well . squirrelflight caught most of the prey , but still , in the end , they landed in a clearing . “ squirrelflight ? “ stormcloud asked , his eyes huge and round . “ yes ? “ squirrelflight said , perking her ears . ” will you be my mate ? “ the tom questioned . “ of course ! “ stormcloud rasped a tongue on her cheek . “ thank you ! “ “ i don ‘ t think you ‘ ll be able to be squirrelflight ‘ s mate . “ a gray and white tom chucked . mousewhisker! stormcloud realised all was a dream . sighing , the tom got up . “ hey , squirrelflight ... “ he heard ashfur whisper to his mate . “ do you know where sunshinepaw is ? “ “ yeah , i sent her off on patrol with thornclaw . “ the she — cat answered . her voice softened . “ why ? “ “ i ... i need to talk to her . “ the tom hastily said . squirrelflight narrowed her eyes . “ mkay . make sure you ‘ re not too harsh . “ there had been a fight between them . all was silent . stormcloud had mixed feelings about sunshinepaw . beautiful. attractive . bold . brave . just like her mother . but she was icy , just a bit , like ashfur . and secretly , stormcloud also had a crush on her . he feared that she did not like him back , because of his former kittypet life . soon , the gorgeous flame — coloured she — cat padded in . “ sunshinepaw ! “ ashfur called her . ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ 「 ������������ ������ ���������������������� ' �� �������� ! 」 ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ “ sunshinepaw . “ ashfur began , his heart beating . “ no love . you ‘ re just an apprentice . “ “ what do you mean ? “ sunshinepaw frowned slightly . “ i ‘ ve seen you when you look a stormcloud . you ‘ re falling for him ! '' ” “ don ‘ t be silly . “ sunshinepaw ‘ s voice was dripping with venom . “ who would fall for ''him ? “ “ well — “ ashfur began . “ i am not hearing this ! “ the apprentice screeched , and you could taste the acid that was coming from her words . it stung ashfur . finally , ashfur sighed . “ listen , stormcloud ‘ s falling for you and squirrelflight ! “ the tom looked truly paranoid . “ i ... i care for you too '' much to let you fall for the kittypet ! “ “ i get it , alright ? i won ‘ t fall for him . “ ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ 「 ���������� �� ���������������� — ���������������������� ' �� ���������� ���� �������� ! 」 ✧ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* ✧ 。 .｡o○ φ ♪ ψ ψ ༄ “ so ? “ the tom looked at me almost ''expectantly . wait , we were friends ? gosh , i didn ‘ t know that . “ none of your business . “ i hissed to the tom , but his yellow eyes met by icy blue ones , and i felt the world stop . ''no ! i can ‘ t fall for him ! '' but love was blooming in my heart fast , Category:LightstormWarrior’s Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics